Super 8
Super 8 is the eighth episode of the third series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Leno quickly settles down on the Dark Railway, and primarily works on the Soma branch, though he sometimes ventures elsewhere too. Allan is not happy to see him at the Industrial Estate, and makes it known causing him to leave and return to Soma. After Colin berates him for it, Allan claims he has been working too hard and needs a holiday. He speaks to Mr. Dark about it, and to his surprise, he agrees, saying that Owen and Ryan also need holidays and that he will make arrangements for it to happen immediately. Allan quickly tells the other two, and they are all excited. The next day, Mr. Dark prepares to send them off, only for them to tell him that he hasn't told them where they are going. Faltering for a moment, Mr. Dark quickly brings out knock-out gas, sending the three shunters to sleep immediately. When they awake, they find themselves in a large port, which a man who approaches them identifies as Port Monteau. The man reveals to them that they are to take part in a British Transport Film there before being taken to their holiday destination. Once the man leaves, Owen and Ryan reveal that they are camera shy. Allan fetches some tankers of alcohol to resolve this, but this backfires terribly the next day with all three gaining severe hangovers. Owen is sent out first to shunt some wagons, but the take is ruined by Owen failing to pull them and vomiting all over the track. Returning him to the shed, the director tries to get the other two out, but Ryan refuses to move, claiming that the sun isn't in the correct place to enhance his features. Three hours later, the shunters decide to move, but Allan decides to teach the director a lesson for being stuck up his own backside. As they prepare to shoot the scene, Allan shunts a rake of new Mk2 coaches straight off the dockside and into the sea. Enraged that his budget is now gone and the film is ruined, the director sends the three shunters away to their "holiday destination": Kirkcudbright on the Port Road in Scotland. Characters * Colin * Leno * Owen * Ryan * Allan * Mr. Dark * The BTF Director * Theo and Otto (do not speak) * Eddie (does not speak) * Rodney (cameo) Locations * Soma * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Merecombe * Merecombe Shed * Port Monteau * Kirkcudbright Trivia * This is currently the only episode in the series not to feature or mention any of the main trio. * The title of the episode is a reference to the film of the same name and (possibly) Allan's basis. Goofs * When Allan pushes the coaches off the dockside, they move through the air much further than they would in real life. However, this is due to the limitations of the invisible track tool in Train Simulator 2013. * Allan is said to be drinking just before he pushes the coaches, but there is no sign of any alcohol on him. Episode * Super 8 on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes